Valentine's Day Cliché
by FandomSupporter15
Summary: Tootsuki's always have a traditional way to celebrate Valentine's Day much like all of the world. SoMegu Fluff. One-shot.


**I love the manga and the shipping of Soma and Megumi (A lot). And this site doesn't have much (counting the S** **panish fics) SoMegu stories. So I thought of making a one-shot and see how it goes. I hope you guys like this story. Read and review! Critque would be very helpful, thank you！^_^**

 **It would of been more special in Feburary when it's really the holiday, but I didn't want it be forgotten in my head. Also this idea was originally for a writing competition a while ago.**

 **(c) all content beside the fan fic plot belongs to Yuuto Tsukada, Saeki Shun, and Yuki Morisaki**

 **-SETS AFTER THE STAGIAIRE ARC-**

* * *

Pairing: Soma Yukihira x Megumi Tadokoro

In Tootsuki Academy, being the toughest top-notch culinary school. Chefs put in everything they have in their cooking skills. And what way to show it than making chocolates on Valentine's Day whether it obligation or special chocolates.

A blue-haired girl name Megumi Tadokoro usually would be shy in making them when the holiday arrives. Back at her hometown her mother would make the chocolates and Megumi would be the assistant in either retrieving the needed ingredients or decorate some of them.

Right now she in the Polar Dorm's kitchen to her own chocolate for everyone she came across through out her current school life. (She's still a first year)

She prepare the ingredients she needed for the chocolates—some fruits (oranges, pineapples, and strawberries, a roll of plastic wrapper, and a roll of red ribbon stream.

'Alright,' motivating herself. I got all day til tomorrow!' She woke up very early for this so once she's done, she can just put them in the freezer for the mold to stay in shape and so they stay frozen through out the day without melting.

As she put the bowl of chopped chocolate on top of another pot filled with boiling water so they will melt, she started chopping and mincing the fruits so they blend in with the chocolate. Then she use Some of the plastic wraps to make three icing bags for each individual fruits adding the chocolate in each of them so she can design the chocolate the way she wanted. And squeeze them out onto a metal tray with a wax paper so they can be easier to pop off for tomorrow.

After finishing making the chocolate during the afternoon. She put the tray into the freezer with a note saying— 'Reserve by Megumi Tadokoro' in case anyone open the freezer.

-THE NEXT DAY-

"Thank you Megumi." A girl who's her age wearing twin twisted buns on each side of her head who's her best friend name Yuki, Elated with the cute gift of chocolates she receive from the blue-hair girl.

"I got more of those for everyone." She answer to her pleasure

The gift she's giving is a small plastic bag full with five nickel-size chocolates design as hearts and stars filled with tiny pieces of either oranges, pineapple, or strawberries tied with a small red ribbon tying the bag up.

"I wish you made the pieces a little bigger..."

"Well I made them this small thinking the others are giving chocolate for everyone too."

"You're right!" Yuki's expression changed dramatically "I was too busy taking care of the animals— I FORGOT TO MAKE SOME FOR TODAY!"

And she sprinted off to make her way to the kitchen.

"I should start finding everyone." And off goes Megumi to give the other chocolates with a soft "Yosh!"

Before she leave, in case they do melt, she place the other mini bags in a cooler lunch box for extra cooling and took it with her.

She was able to find the rest of the of the Polar dorm members and gave them her gift, Megumi went out to find more of her friends such as the busty blond, the Aldini brothers, and the others as well.

-ARRIVING TOOTSUKI-

Walking down the hallway and was able to find the blond Mito Ikumi down the hallway with a bag next to her leg.

"Mito!" Grabbing the tan-skin girl's attention as Megumi ran up to her.

"Here!" Handing over one of the mini bags with a sweet smile. "I hope you like them."

"Thank you and Happy Valentine's Day!" Exclaim Mito. "I also made some chocolate too..." She continue after being quiet for a second revealing a small blush of pink on her cheeks. "Actually, I received so many from the other first years and from the second years men. So you can pick one out of here." Dumping a pile of chocolates and flowers she been carrying.

"Ohh~..." Astound of the pile in front her. "I'll take this then." She grabbed a small heart-shape box.

"Thank you and Happy Valentine's Day to you too." Bowing sincerely as a thanks.

"I should get going—Wait!" Shocking Mito from her sudden outburst.

She grabbed another mini bag out of her small cooler. "Can you give this to Koninshi too?" Handing Mito a second chocolate gift.

"Sure thing."

"I'll be going now." Nodding her head. "Bye then."

And on a search for the Aldini brothers which fortunately for her, they're were walking from the opposite end of the hallway which was easier for her.

"Takumi! Isami!" The blunette exclaim as she wave to them.

"Good Morning Tadokoro." Greeted Isami. A tall round boy with dark brown hair, who's the younger brother.

"You seem eager somehow..." Takumi trailed his words but still sounded polite.

"I hope you like these." Handing each of the mini bags of small chocolate knowing to them they're obligation chocolate.

"These are cute." The dark-hair boy examining his received gift before untying the red ribbon.

"Grazie." Takumi spoke in place for his younger brother. "Would you like one of ours?"

"Yes please." She replied politely. "I should be going now." Before she left, she bow to them and gave them her regards. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Soon she completed her mission giving her chocolate to Hayama, Jun, Ryou (non-berserk mode) and Alice together, Hisako, and Erina who was mildly surprise to receive chocolate from someone other than the school boys and her secretary.

As Megumi was heading back to the dorm. She took a look into her cooler and smile as she look at the chocolates she receive from her friends.

At the front gate there was already someone who's a few feet ahead of her going in the same direction as she is. It was none other than a spiky redhead name Soma Yukihira.

'Oh my gosh!' Mentally suprise herself. 'I can't believe I forgot to give him a gift after all the things he helped me with. Although...' Trailing her thought as she remember something. 'I didn't see him all day.' As she was preparing herself to give Soma the chocolates... She couldn't feel the small wrapper and red ribbon as her hand was searching in the cooler too busy searching through the cooler, Soma already entered the dorm.

Then she took a look inside herself...

She realize she was all out.

Mentally panicking. She was trying to find a way to give him something without going back to square one.

Then a sudden struck of idea and she made a dash toward her dorm

She's actually really excited about this idea. Not only it'll be easier making them, it's still related to the holiday.

When she enter the kitchen, luckily no one was in here or actually in the dorm. Her guess is the other members including Soma is working on the field in the back of their resident, which is perfect for Megumi to get started.

Then she heard footsteps and started panicking thinking it was the redhead.

But the footsteps pass the kitchen door and continues walking in the same direction.

'Thank goodness.' She thought relieved. 'Now I gotta get what I need.' Motivating herself before making her idea come to life.

Everyone was back from working outside and each took a seat for dinner. Fumio was already done cooking

"Thanks for the food!" Everyone exclaim in politeness as the food was being place in front of them.

And they begin eating.

The polar dorm members were getting ready to call it a night. Soma was last one to be ready.

"Soma!" The boy turn to the direction of the high pitch voice.

"Hey Tadokoro." He grinned as he takes in the view of the girl with her arms behind her back.

"Can you close your eyes?" Megumi ask nearly blushing but Soma didn't notice.

He nod as he close his eyes.

"Now put your hands out." She quietly command and he did as he was told.

That's when the boy felt something cold being place in the palm of his hands.

"You can open them now." she giggled.

In his hands was three cut up strawberries and real leaves underneath to form roses and piece of wax paper underneath them.

"Happy Valentine Day Soma!" she said gleefully with a bright smile and shades of pink blushing to company her cute face.

"Thanks," he grin to respond as his reaction. "I actually have something for you too." He stated. "Can you do the same like you ask me."

And Megumi responded doing the same actions she ask of Soma.

"Now wait here."

She nodded.

And he enter into his room.

After a couple of minutes of waiting for him.

"Alright can you open your mouth a little?"

Which she did as she was told.

He held the edge of the chocolate with his mouth, lean in as he place his own bag of chocolates in her hands slowly. Soon he tilted his head as he insert the piece into her mouth. Not pressing his lips too much for her to notice.

Megumi takes in the taste of the candy, oblivious to the touch of his lips onto her own.

The taste was wonderful in her mouth, the taste of richness and caramel combine as the chocolate melted on her tongue.

"That was delicious Soma!" She exclaim delighted.

"It wasn't much." He replied smiling wide as blood was rising to his cheeks but she also took no notice.

After exchanging thanks to each other, they enter into their own respective room.

"Good night and happy Valentine day." He whisper that was audible for his special friend to hear.

"You too."

After Megumi settle in her room. She felt her cheeks rising as she place a hand to her cheek. 'That's weird.' She thought. 'Maybe it's because I enjoyed the chocolate more than I should of have?' Thinking a theory of why that since she never felt the kiss. But she wanted to sleep right now and think about it tomorrow.

In the other room, Soma was grinning like a younger child who achieve greatness in something, which he did during that time earlier in the hallway.

So maybe Megumi is oblivious to his feelings as well her own. So lightly kissing his blue-hair crush made his night. So maybe someday he could confess to her soon, but right all he care was making her happy with his food.

and so ended this lovely holiday. With everyone asleep.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like it! And yes some OOCs was necessary for this to work and so we can be happy about/for this shipping!**


End file.
